


Snowfall

by guesswhattimeitis



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhattimeitis/pseuds/guesswhattimeitis
Summary: Makoto has a surprise visitor on a snowy night.





	1. 1.

A shock shot through Mako as the doorbell rang. Looking up at the door, she almost swore. She wasn’t expecting anyone this late, it had been dark for a while already and had been snowing for longer. Who could be out in this blizzard? She expected if it was one of the usual crew they would use the communicator, or at least the phone. Mako stood up, and stopped her cassette player as she walked to the front of her apartment. With a quick glance out the peephole, Mako smiled and threw open the door.

“Ami! What are you doing here? Isn’t it a little late for you to be out and about?” Ami had bundled up against the cold and only her eyes showed under her cap and above her scarf. The spitting image of a fluffed-up penguin, Mako thought to herself. Ami shrugged her shoulders before making her excuse.

“I’m all done with my coursework for the holiday, and I figured I’ve spent too much time alone recently. Would you mind if we hung out for a while?” There was no way Mako would turn her away, but she appreciated that it was a question all the same. It was true that Mako had been trying to get Ami out of her shell recently, so she apprecited the honesty too. Moving aside, she motioned for Ami to step inside.

As usual Ami made herself at home. Careful as always, she hung her coat and other things on the hooks near the door. Placing her snow-covered boots in a tray, she transfered to a pair of slippers. She had claimed them as her own from Mako years ago; Mako never said a word so they remained hers. Last but not least, she took her bag and made her way to the living room. Having been to Mako's a million times, she knew where they were likely to spend their time. And with the blizzard outside it was extra clear.

After a moment Ami settled herself under the kotatsu Mako had been under a few moments before. Mako went straight to the kitchen to make some tea, turning the stereo back on as she passed it. She had seen Ami shivering from the cold, and guardian of water or not, the winter wind had cut into her like a knife. Ami sat at the warming table, pulled a book from her bag, and began humming along to the music as she opened it. Seeing this from the kitchen, Mako smiled and shook her head. Ami was never too intrusive as a guest, more than happy to share space with a friend close at hand. As it was, Mako enjoyed their quiet moments together, free from the usual group's wild energy.

After a short time, Mako brought out two cups of tea. She placed one in front of Ami and another on an adjacent side of the kotatsu but not too close. Taking a seat and relishing the heat as she slipped her legs underneath it, Mako smiled at Ami. Her head was in a book already, intent on existing in this space but not taking more than she needed. Sometimes Mako liked to look at her, if only for a moment, and let her heart beat a little faster. It was hard not to, but she hoped Ami didn't notice. Mako doubted she did. With a head full of ambition, Ami was often in her own world anyways. It was for the best, Mako couldn't imagine telling her friend how she felt no matter how hard her soul sang.

Looking away again, Mako took a sip of her tea and sat back to look out the window. Outside everything was dark, only lit by streetlights and the fresh fallen snow. Inside was warm enough, and at least under the blanket it was comfortable. Ami curled up ever further into the warm embrace of the table, and her leg pressed against Mako's. It was small, something that wouldn't usually catch her attention, but Mako felt her heart ache a little more at the touch. The feeling came and went, but it always stayed in the back of her mind.

They sat in silence for a while, Ami with her book and Mako with her music. Taking a sip of tea, Ami replaced her bookmark. She hadn't been reading more than ten or so minutes, but she was already putting the book down. She turned to look out the window too, following Mako's gaze. They stayed there in silence a while longer. It wasn't always this quiet between the two of them, but tonight it felt alright. Mako wished it could be more, but her heart couldn't stand to ruin this moment. As one song changed into another, Ami giggled.

"Hey, isn't this that tape I made for you? I guess you do like it." She said it with a smile and Mako could feel her face get warmer in the cool room. The truth was she listened to it all the time, ever since Ami gave it to her. It was like a little piece of Ami, something special she had made only for her. Mako hadn't even thought about it when she let Ami in, but it was too late now.

"Of course I like it, it sounds like you." Mako pretended that was a normal thing to say, and hoped Ami didn't read into it. Mako took a sip of her tea again so the hot drink would excuse the heat rising to her face, but it wouldn't fool Ami. If she noticed. She didn't seem to, taking a slow sip of her own tea. Ami relished it, and closed her eyes with a happy smile. Mako knew she was staring but didn't care, for a moment.

If Ami noticed she didn't say anything. Without warning she stood up, and walked over to the only lamp in the room. Flicking it off, she returned to the table and turned to look outside again. Ami snuggled up right where she had been, and spoke in a low whisper. 

"Now we can see outside better. Only us, the music, and the snow." It was wistful, dreamy. Pale light from outside illuminated Ami's face and Mako found herself staring again. How many times would she stare at her friend before she said something? Forever? She had always told herself she would never say a word, but how could she? Something in the back of her head screamed and for the first time Mako listened.

She leaned over and placed her hand on Ami's, and waited a moment for a response. Ami almost didn't move, but after a second her thumb moved an inch and rested on Mako's. It was all Mako needed. Confidence flaring, Mako leaned towards Ami so their faces were inches apart. Feeling the sudden closeness, Ami turned to face Mako and she took a quick inhale.

Mako took her chance and closed her eyes. Closing the distance, she felt her lips press against Ami's and after a moment her heart caught in her chest. Had she been too forward? Had the signs not been there when she thought they were? Mako could only feel Ami's soft skin against her own.

But the tense moment passed. Ami moved her free hand behind Mako's head, winding delicate fingers in her long brown hair. Pressing back against Mako with gusto, it was obvious Ami didn't want to let go. When they finally pulled apart, there was another tense moment, with a different feeling in it.

"How long?" Ami whispered it, a secret she had to know. Mako could only look with surprise for a moment before responding, breathless.

"Years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to continue this, but this is also a test post in a way. We'll see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Years?"

Ami whispered it, above a breath, and her eyes were wide. She was inches from Mako's face, and it was clear even in the moonlight she was blushing. The question was anxious, and Ami's expression said a lot, a lot that Mako couldn't read. She didn't have to try to read the expression for long.

"Why did you never say anything? Years?" Ami echoed the question in the moonlight. It was Mako's turn to get red in the face, as she started to feel a bit like an idiot. It was clear Ami felt the same way about her, and Ami's anxious question implied those feelings weren't new. In fact, with how passionate she said it, maybe those feelings had been there longer than Mako's. Mako could only smile, pressing her hand against Ami's cheek. It was still surreal to be like this with her.

"I didn't think you felt the same, didn't think you'd like a girl like me." It was the truth, but Mako immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. Ami gasped as she said it, with an incredulous look on her face.

"Mako! I've had a crush on you since middle school! I figured you didn't like _me_ after nothing more came of that dance!" It didn't take a genius to figure out what dance she meant. Mako had held that dance in the back of her mind for years, certain she was alone in treasuring it. But now the memory came rushing back to her, lifting Ami like she was nothing, a great big smile on her face. A lot of other memories came back too. How Ami always walked next to her in high school, the way they laid sprawled across each other, always talking in hushed tones away from the others. Had they both been that clueless? Mako chuckled.

"We're bad at this." Ami smiled, and put her head down as she giggled. Mako bent down her own head so their foreheads touched, and Ami reached her hand out to hold Mako's. They sat there for a moment, as their giggles turned to laughs. Finally they calmed down, and laid down on the carpet next to one another. Mako ran her hand through Ami's hair, trailing her fingers along her ear. At some point the music had run out, leaving them alone to their thoughts. After what felt like an eternity, Ami broke the silence.

"So is it that easy?" Taking a deep breath, Mako turned to look at the ceiling.

"You call that easy?" They both giggled at that. Yawning, Mako sat up to look at the clock on the wall. It was getting on towards midnight, and as Ami yawned too it was clear she was feeling the lateness. Thinking for a minute, Mako figured being brave was worth it before, what's a little more bravery?

"Ami, it's getting late. Would you like to stay here tonight?" From someone else it might have sounded like a sly proposition, but Ami didn't seem to take it that way. Nodding, she stood up and shivered. Moving to the couch, Ami started to pull a blanket off the back of it. Mako didn't want to push her luck but...

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ami, but you don't have to sleep on the couch. You know, it gets colder out here than in my room." Ami turned to face Mako, her face bright red. Mako was afraid she had said something wrong, but Ami quickly settled that fear.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." She said it in such a matter-of-fact way it was hard not to take it for granted. Of course now all those previous times came rushing back to Mako's memory too. In hindsight, Ami had always been more cuddly when they were alone. Now it seemed painfully obvious. 

"Yeah, just like old times. Except better." Adding the last bit as an afterthought, Mako felt a hot twinge of embarrasment. She quickly moved to the bedroom to grab some pajamas. 

Mako got changed in the bathroom leaving Ami in her bedroom to get ready. As she changed into an old and worn shirt, Mako started feeling a little self-consious about her pajamas. The feeling was fleeting, but still she resolved to wear cuter shirts to bed if someone was going to be seeing them.

After she finished her nightly routine, Mako returned to her bedroom. She had taken a lot more time than she needed, hoping Ami wasn't still changing. They might have admitted they had feelings for one another, but that would be too much tonight. Peaking her head in, she as instead greeted with a sight she had dreamed of on more than one occasion.

Ami was sitting on her bed, having pilfered one of Mako's shirts. She swam in it, and the collar almost fell off one shoulder. She had taken it before, and hindsight was making her feel like an idiot again. If Mako was even a little weaker she might have had a heart attack right there with how cute Ami was. She smiled at Mako, and then moved to the bathroom for her own routine. Mako noticed she had a toothbrush, likely brought from home. She had a plan for everything. 

Crawling under the blankets, Mako waited impatiently for Ami to finish up. It was hard not to feel a sense of excitement. After a short while Ami came back and immediately sprung into bed. Mako chuckled, reminded of how cute Ami could be in private. Laying down, Ami turned out the light before covering herself in the plush blanket.

They laid there in silence for a couple minutes barely touching, fingers interlaced under the blankets. In the pale light they almost couldn't see one another, but they still looked into each other's eyes. It was a happy feeling, like home. Ami was again the first to break the silence with a gentle whisper.

"I'm cold." Mako didn't need to hear anything else. Her arm was around Ami in a second, and she pulled her in close. It was perfect, it was warm, it was everything Mako had ever wanted. As they lay there in the dark, Mako had a thought. She almost didn't want to voice it out loud, but she soon suspected it would be a reality anyways.

"Usagi's going to lose it about this, isn't she?" Ami laughed into Mako's chest, before tilted her head up to kiss Mako on the neck.

"Yes she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This chapter went through a couple different phases, including just being a retelling of chapter 1 through Ami's perspective, but ultimately that didn't feel like it was interesting enough. At least, not interesting enough to make someone read through the same chapter as they just finished. I plan on writing at least 1 more chapter of this, but that will probably be the end. Sorry about the wait, real life takes up a lot of my time these days.


	3. Chapter 3

New-fallen snow muffled a pair of footsteps as they trudged up stone stairs. Mako and Ami were running a little late getting to the shrine, but they were always on time so maybe this once it wouldn't bother the others. Of course, lying in bed talking all morning was a good enough excuse to the two of them.

They had talked about, well, everything. It was hard not to, now that the floodgates were open. After years of being on either side of the same wall of silence, Mako and Ami had a lot of catching up to do. How many times had they both wished the other returned their feelings and now it was plain they had. It was frustrating, sure, but they had matching memories which counted for something.

But it was easy to lose track of time. Even for Ami, who had something of an obsession with being on time. There was a sense of unfamiliarity with getting ready together in the morning, even if they had done it before. It was new, if only because they shared a secret. Mako did like being able to give Ami little pecks on the cheek too.

Of course, how secret it was going to stay was another topic. Would they tell the others today? It was only a matter of time before they figured it out. Mako had been somewhat neutral on the matter, but she knew Ami wasn't as bold as she was. They agreed that they wouldn't make a big deal of it, but also would see where the day took them. Whether the other guardians would know today or not was up to fate.

Rei might not live at the shrine anymore, but it was still a good place to meet. It was nice and central, and had enough space to house the whole lot of them. And as the years had gone it had gotten a bit crowded.

Mako and Ami made it to the door, and they both stopped for a moment at the threshold. Sharing a look of understanding, Mako reached out and squeezed Ami's hand. With a smile, Mako let go and opened the door.

Most of their friends were there already, judging from the sounds they heard from further in the shrine. Getting out of their winter gear, they made their way to the main room and a greeting rose to meet them. All but the Outers were there already, although it looked like Usagi and company had just arrived too. Chibiusa still had a red nose from the cold, and Mamoru was trying to warm up both his girls as best he could. Usagi of course felt she deserved precedence, but what else was new?

The newcomers received all kinds of hugs from the girls, and soon Mako and Ami had made their way to an empty spot over near Haruka and Michiru near the far wall. As they got close, Haruka caught Mako's eye. She raised an eyebrow, and flicked her eyes almost imperceptibly between her and Ami. Mako could almost feel a blush reaching her face, but she wasn't sure why.

"What?" It was innocent enough, but Mako wanted to know what the look was for. The others were back to talking about something and didn't notice the exchange, but Haruka smirked before giving a simple answer.

"You two are cute, that's all." Michiru winked over Haruka's shoulder. All at once Mako's face was bright red. She could feel it for sure. Did they suspect something? Did they know? How could they? Mako sat down next to Ami, who hadn't noticed Haruka's statement. Mako blinked a couple of times before deciding to let it go. Maybe today was the day they told everyone. At least someone already seemed to suspect something.

The morning went by in a hurry, and soon they were digging into big plates of food. Mako would sneak her hand over to Ami's under the table to give it a quick squeeze, but otherwise they acted as they always had. After all, it wasn't like they weren't close before. Amid the laughter and the talking, it was nice to have a moment of peace and an anchor in the group, even if it was so recently found.

And then Mako forgot she was hiding a secret.

It was so easy to relax around Ami, and they had always been affectionate, so it didn't seem like a big deal. Her hand just naturally found its way to Ami's chin, and she left a quick peck square on Ami's cheek. Ami giggled and smiled straight into Mako's eyes, having forgotten the ruse for a moment too. They had been sharing little kisses all morning before they got to the shrine. It was like making up for lost time. Mako didn't even think of it until she looked back to the group.

A second before conversation was proceeding as normal, but it stopped with no warning. Mako knew the secret was out. The only person in the whole room that didn't have their eyes fixed on the two was Usagi, but frankly she had her face jammed into food. There was no changing that girl. But even she stopped when everyone fell silent.

"What happened?" She asked it so innocently, but she had no idea. But the silence didn't last.

"Michiru owes me ¥2000." It was Haruka. Of course it was. Usagi looked baffled, but it was Minako who was the first to jump forward and throw her arms around Mako.

"Oh, congratulations you two! So when did this happen? You have to give us the details!" She got straight to the point. Mako could sense the 'we' in that meant 'me' but it was fine. Well, no use hiding it now.

"Well..." Mako extended her hand out to Ami and she took it with a little chuckle. No sooner had she done it than Usagi finally got it. Always a step behind these things, but no less excited. She nearly vaulted the table to sit next to the two of them as Mako and Ami explained. They didn't get into too much detail, but admitted that the previous night they had found out about their mutual crush. Usagi let out a romantic sigh, and put her hands on their shoulders.

"I have to say, it's about time you two." The whole room looked at Usagi as if she had grown a second head. She knew? USAGI knew? The one person who never put two and two together? As she felt everyone's eyes now on her, Usagi shrugged.

"What? Chibiusa asked one day if Mamo and I went on double dates with you two in this time. It wasn't hard to understand what she meant by that." Of course the room exploded in laughter at this. It wasn't the first time that day, and it wouldn't be the last.

The afternoon proceeded with less excitement than Mako was expecting, but for Ami's sake she was glad. It was kind of her fault the group found out, and Mako didn't want to put Ami under any more stress than she already had. As the night came to a close, everyone bid their goodbyes and headed home. Mako and Ami got a special sendoff from the group, as they walked into the cool night air together. As they walked away, Mako insisted on walking Ami home. They very well couldn't spend every night together yet, but Mako wouldn't let Ami go so quickly. As they got further away from the shrine, Ami spoke up.

"You were right." Mako tilted her head at Ami.

"Usagi did lose it." They laughed together, and Mako threw her arm around Ami as they walked together in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! And I have decided this will be the last chapter of this particular story. I could probably keep going, but this is all I really had in mind. I will almost assuredly write more like it, but I'm calling this one done. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
